theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Antoons Death Bed Video Clips
Videos # Sonic's Death Bed (Feat. Mario) # The Powerpuff Girls' Death Bed (Feat. Astro Boy) # Homer Simpson's Death Bed (Feat. Fred Flintstone) # Robin's Death Bed (Feat. Spider-Man) # Peter Griffin's Death Bed (Feat. Casper the Friendly Ghost) # SpongeBob's Death Bed (Feat. Felix the Cat) # My Little Pony's Death Bed (Feat. Unico) # Mario's Death Bed (Feat. Sonic the Hedgehog) # Ash Ketchum's Death Bed (Feat. Tai and Agumon) # Mickey Mouse's Death Bed (Feat. Bugs Bunny) # Winnie the Pooh's Death Bed (Feat. Mr. Magoo) # Ronnie Anne Santiago's Death Bed (Feat. Buster and Babs Bunny) # Dexter's Death Bed (Feat. WALL-E) # Gumball Watterson's Death Bed (Feat. Yogi Bear) # Yogi Bear´s Death Bed (Feat. Heathcliff) #Wubbzy's Deathbed (from The Wattersons (1989-present) (feat. Yoshi and Birdo) # Bob the Tomato's Death Bed (Feat. Wheezy from the Toy Story franchise) # Ollie Pollie's Death Bed (Feat. Blue the Puppy) # Takosuke's Death Bed (Feat. Bub) # Bomberman's Death Bed (Feat. Kirby) # Alis Landale's Death Bed (Feat. Shiori Fujisaki) # Simon Belmont's Death Bed (Feat. Mega Man) # Hello Kitty's Death Bed (Feat. Snoopy) # Greg/Gekko's Death Bed (Feat. Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine) # Lana Loud's Death Bed (Feat. Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen) # Lola Loud's Death Bed (Feat. Rocky and Bullwinkle) # Lisa Loud's Death Bed (Feat. Mac and Bloo) # Sid Chang's Death Bed (Feat. Robin Snyder) # Numbuh 3's Death Bed (Feat. Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang) # Tom & Jerry's Death Bed (Feat. Timon & Pumbaa) # Tinker Bell's Death Bed (Feat. Godzilla) #Bugs Bunny's Death Bed (Feat. Woody Woodpecker) #Adelaide Chang's Death Bed (Feat. Summer Penguin) #Rocko's Death Bed (Feat. Bloo) #Hydra's Death Bed (Feat. Gamera) # Steven Universe Death Bed (Feat. Iron Man) # Starfire's Death Bed (Feat. Captain America) Tweets from phone * Rouge the Bat (Sega announces a new Sonic game) * Miss Bellum (Cartoon Network announces a new Powerpuff Girls season) * Julius Hibbert (Fox announces a new Simpsons season) * Leonardo (Cartoon Network announces a new Teen Titans Go! season) * Patrick Star (Nickelodeon announces a new SpongeBob season) * Spike the Dragon (Hasbro announces a new My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic season) * Wario (Nintendo announces a new Super Mario game) * Officer Jenny (Nintendo announces a new Pokémon game) * Mortimer Mouse (Disney Channel announces a new Mickey Mouse season) * Owl (Disney announces a new Winnie The Pooh movie) * Lori Loud (Nickelodeon announces a new The Loud House season) * Clank (Disney announces a new Tinker Bell movie) * Fregley (Scholastic announces a new Diary of a Wimpy Kid book) * Fat Albert (DreamWorks announces a Rupert Bear movie) * Major Glory (Cartoon Network announces a Dexter's Laboratory season) * Memim (Konami Announces a new Parodius game) * Bosko (Warner Bros. announces a New Looney Tunes episodes) Objects characters used * Mario (1-up mushroom) * Astro Boy (atom) * Fred Flintstone (stone couch gag) * Spider-Man (none) * Felix the Cat (SpongeBob's driver's license) * Unico (shiny horn) * Sonic the Hedgehog (power ring) * Tai (magic rainbow rock) * Bugs Bunny (carrot) * Mr. Magoo (magic jewel) * Buster and Babs Bunny (golden carrot awards) * WALL-E (circuit board) * Godzilla (shobijin Medicine) * Homestar (health kit) * Hamtaro (Flugo+) * Bubblun (pink candy) Objects falling down * Sonic the Hedgehog (his power ring) * The Powerpuff Girls (sugar, spice and everything nice) * Homer Simpson (his pink frosted donut) * Robin the Teen Titans' team leader (none) * SpongeBob SquarePants (his spatula) * Twilight Sparkle (her book of memories) * Mario (his 1-up mushroom) * Ash Ketchum (his poké ball) * Mickey Mouse (his sorcerer hat) * Winnie the Pooh (his pot of honey) * Ronnie Anne Santiago (her bracelet) * Dexter (his remote) * Sailor Moon (her silver crystal) * Lincoln Loud (his purple glow in the dark yo-yo) * Star Butterfly (her magic wand) * Ollie Pollie (his Space Boy helmet) * Larry the Cucumber (his tuba) * Jenny Wakeman (her jet pack) * Steven Universe (his gem) * Adelaide Chang (her box of colored pencils) * Gumball Watterson (his fish bowl) * Yogi Bear (his picnic basket) * Wubbzy (his kickety kick ball) * Maya Santos (her glowing hairband) * Bob the Tomato (his business papers) * Larry the Cucumber (his tuba) * Bomberman (his bomb) * Takosuke (his Japanese hand fan) * Greg/Gekko (his basketball) * Brad Carbunkle (his backpack) * Lana Loud (her dark blue yo-yo) * Lola Loud (her pageant ring) * Lisa Loud (her magnifying glass) * Sid Chang (her critter book) * Numbuh 3 (her colored pencil box) * Dora Marquez (her flower bracelet) * Tom and Jerry (their trap) * Tinker Bell (her white dandelion) * Tommy Pickles (his portable video game) * Rupert (his popsicle) * Greg Heffley (his diary) Behind the Voice Actors: ANTOONS DEATHBED SERIES Characters on BTVA: 12 ANTOONS DEATHBED SERIES CAST 20EAE14D-87EC-4CAB-9AD4-9B98BD97C21C.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Cougar MacDowall 18441873-143E-41F8-B561-35E6B0FDFEE6.png|Ty Tommy Evans 04F020DB-52DD-45C7-8DD7-134C8C60CF05.png|Crash Bandicoot Tommy Evans DC8294CE-ABC7-47E6-8717-2384E1DAAEFE.png|Croc Tommy Evans 45DFE4BA-611E-4DC4-8A5D-61A1EC85AE3F.png|Billy Hatcher Tommy Evans B206E608-65C6-466B-B77D-57C1EC88CF9C.png|Bubsy Samuel Meza 5D856330-8896-4F55-8580-C640EFDA0397.png|Fred Flintstone Samuel Meza D7BEDD21-2D84-46A4-9B92-B529A29FAFE7.png|Marge Simpson Jared Raman 14A1B169-66EA-4DB0-A5A7-B5458D80A9DF.png|Mojo Jojo Samuel Meza 51178256-3203-4E3B-899B-90EB00866DBC.png|Brian Griffin No Voice Actor 7995AE09-0BBB-41B0-8B2C-76DE2B4A8C00.png|Casper No Voice Actor A364A8F4-7BF7-4966-9577-32233C093191.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Samuel Meza Looking around the hospital bed.png|Fluttershy Scarlet Greenfield Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Deathbed